Super Smash Bros: Marvelous
by SonicWizard
Summary: A world where Mario, Sonic, and others are the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Thanos AKA Master Hand starts to hunt for the Infinity Stones! Can the Avengers stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros: Marvelous

Sonic=Captain America

Mario=Iron Man

Shulk=Black Widow

Link=Hawkeye

Luigi=War Machine

Mega Man=Vision

Tails=Falcon

Boom/Knuckles=Hulk/Bruce Banner

Blaze=Scarlet Witch

Crash Bandicoot=Quicksilver

Master Chief=Nick Fury

Nathan Drake=Agent Coulson

Ganon/Ganondorf=Loki

Mega Man X=Ultron

Laura Croft= Maria Hill

Pikachu= Thor

Guardians (Destiny)=S.h.i.e.l.d

And starring Master Hand as...Thanos, the MAD TITAN!

It was a day like no other. Gods and Monsters, Super-Solders and Machines fought over relics of a past universe, Civil Wars began across the globe, some died hopeless, some lived to hope again. It was a day like no other...

"Captain, are you sure you want to do this?" Maria asked over the Quinjet's comms.

"Yes Maria. I want to. Ultron has Shulk captive. I'm breaking her out. Seeing how she's my girlfriend, to leave her there would be a strain on my relationship," Captain America said.

"Ever the jokester. Even when your girlfriend is trapped with a murderous Robo-psychopath."

The Captain jumped from the Quinjet's hangar door. No parachute. He saw Ultron, so he ground pounded Ultron. Ultron boost-jumped at the Captain. But, the Captain spin jumped, shield in hand, cutting him in half, mostly. "Graahhh!" Ultron screamed, his head cut massively through the right optic. The Captain jump kicked Ultron, and stabbed his shield in Ultron's Shoulder. Ultron's arm turned into a Mega Buster and shot it at Captain America, but he dodged and then homing attacked. The Captain punched Ultron in the head, smashing the already mangled part. Captain then ripped his shield out of Ultron's shoulder and deflected a point-blank shot right back at the same shoulder, destroying the top part of his arm. Captain then boosted against Ultron and followed up with a homing attack, but Ultron blocked. He swatted the star-spangled shield out of Sonic's hand and kicked him against a wall, breaking the wall. Captain America then responded with a slide, knocking Ultron on his feet, and swiftly turning over, so Ultron landed on Sonic's quills.

"Ultron down. I have Black Widow. Request pickup," The Captain asked Maria over his comms. "K, Captain. Sending Quinjet...oh, all the pilots are busy. I'll have to drive it myself," Maria said.

It was a busy day with Iron Man. Loki was attacking, so he had to go stop him. He failed, but got backup from Luigi.

"Shoot, my armor now is busted up. Well, better fix it," Mario said.

Mario walked over to his hall of armors. He looked at the Mk 15, what he wore during the Avenger's first mission together: Taking down Loki.

"Hmm, maybe I could make a upgraded version. How about...Mk 15-B?" Mario thought.

Later, he was flying around in his new Mk 15-B suit, and saw The Captain. But his colors were all different. The blue was replaced with black, the red stayed, but the white was replaced with black as well. His shield was recolored like this as well.

"Mario. It's time we settled this. Hand over the Infinity Stones!" Sonic said.

"Huh?! Captain, are you alright?" Iron Man replied.

"Never better! Just that Thanos wants his stones back!" The Captain replied.

"Oh, no. He got you didn't he?" Mario replied.

"Only showed me the way, like he'll show you soon..." The Captain said, eerily.

Mario used his hand laser and shot a ball of electricity, like a electric variant of his fireball. But Sonic deflected it back at Mario, damaging him. Sonic then run-punched Mario hardly, and followed up with a hit from his shield. Sonic then threw his shield, but did quicksilver-esc sequence and pushed Mario into his shield, breaking some of Mario's armor off. Mario then shot his Arc Reactor Beam at Sonic, but Sonic blocked, but was knocked off the building they were fighting off and landed on a car. Sonic got off the car. All of a sudden, Mario shot a missile at Sonic and it landed, exploding the part of the street they were on. Sonic got up, his chest plate messed up majorly. Mario then flew into the Captain, knocking a weird dark energy out of him.

"Ouch...what the heck happened?" The Captain said. "You turned into an EMO, attacked me, shouting stuff about Thanos, and I beat the snot out of you, but you did it to me too," Mario said.

"Hey, guys, enough talking. Apparently, Fury is compromised," Maria said over the intercom.

"This is a Code Red high-level 5."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, here we go," Sonic said as he and Mario jumped (and flew) out of the Quinjet.

Meanwhile, Fury (in the base the heroes jumped towards) was on a rampage. Guardians fought, but Fury was too much. Then, the Calvary arrived.

"Nick, I'm sorry," The Captain said as he punched Fury hard in the face.

"Aww, I see my fellow follower of Thanos stopped following him. You should have kept following. Now I have to kill you," Fury said eerily.

The two engaged in combat. Iron Man sat on the sidelines. Sonic stabbed him with his shield in the chest. Fury responded with a quick shot from his gun, but Sonic dodged the bullet. He then threw a kick, but Fury blocked. Iron Man shot a massive electric-ball and knocked Fury away.

Fury got up with a Hi-Tech Shotgun. He blasted away at Iron Man, damaging his 15-B suit.

"Fury! Snap out of it!" Iron Man said before his armor was damaged so badly it blasted him back.

The Captain grabbed one of Fury's own grenades and threw it at him.

It blew him back, and the evil energies in him, too.

"Hmm... Just like Sonic..." Mario said.

Then, a beam of energy severed the floor.

"I'm very sorry, , but I have to destroy you for Thanos," Vision said.

"You should have just joined him, man! Now I have to beat you up!" Link said.

"You are NOT going to enjoy the next few moments of your life..." Agent Drake said.

"For Pikaguard! And Pikathanos!" Pikathor shouted.

"Hey, Drake! Neither will you..." Master Fury responded.

"A ultra-powerful robot, 2 highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D Agents, and 1 Pokenorse god. Stark, any ideas?" The Captain asked.

"Yeah, punch."


End file.
